


Every Shining Breath and Gaze

by neonfights



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, overuse of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfights/pseuds/neonfights
Summary: felix looks so enticing in a skirt, chan shows him how beautiful he is for him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 279





	Every Shining Breath and Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> thank u nova for reading over this for me LMAO song title is from whiplash by the boyz!
> 
> twitter @ is the same as my ao3 username

On an ordinary day, Chan thinks Felix is pretty. 

Today, however, Chan thinks Felix looks ethereal. 

Of course, Chan had conjured an image of how he thought Felix would look. But seeing the real thing blows even his wildest imaginations out of the water. 

Felix doesn’t seem shy, stood in front of him. He looks comfortable, perhaps even confident. As if he can tell the thought process currently running through Chan’s brain. All Chan wants to do is reach out and touch, but he remains where he is sitting on the edge of his bed, Felix standing at the door of his bathroom. 

Felix strides over, coming to a stop in front of Chan. He spreads his legs, reaching out and pulling Felix closer, hands firm on his hips. “You look beautiful, Felix. I mean - seriously. You usually do, but this is different, y’know?”

Felix laughs, eyes forming crescent moons as he does. Chan presses a hand up against his cheek, thumb slowly running over his skin. He lowers his hands, brushing a hand over the fabric of the pale blue skirt that sweeps across Felix’s thighs. He stares at it for a moment, fingers running over the pleats. His hands move further down, tips of his fingers sliding just barely underneath the hem of the skirt. He tilts his head up to lock eyes with him and smiles wide as Felix ducks his head down to kiss Chan softly, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

Chan stands, places his hands on Felix’s hips and walks them over to the mirror that’s propped up against the wall in the corner; he still hasn’t decided where he wants to put it, even if he’s had it for at least a month by now. He presses his hand flat against Felix’s stomach and pats him a few times, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Look at you, dude.” 

Felix seems transfixed by his reflection, adjusting his hair and smoothing his hands down his outfit. “You think I look pretty?”

Chan nods slowly, tilting his head to kiss where his chin was resting. “I think you look pretty all the time, kitten.” He glances up to their reflection and watches the way Felix reacts to the pet name, his body tensing under Chan’s touch as he curls his arms around his waist, turning Felix round to face him. “Can I show you just how pretty you are?”

They’re sitting on the floor now, Felix’s white shirt discarded in a crumpled heap beside them. The mirror is in front of them, showing them every minute action they make. Chan’s hand has been playing with Felix’s nipple as he whispers small praises into the shell of his ear.

“You’re so good, Lix. You’re doing so good.” Chan's breath is hot against Felix’s skin. His hand hasn’t moved from where it rests underneath Felix’s chin, holding his head in place as he trails kisses along his face, down his jaw, teeth grazing against his neck. His actions elicit small noises from Felix, who’s trying his hardest not to move, trying not to react. Chan pulls away, only slightly, surprising Felix enough to see the boy open his eyes and clock the distance between their faces. Chan stays still for a moment, waiting to see if Felix plans on moving. He glances down to Chan’s lips, tongue running over his own, before glancing back into Chan’s eyes. 

Chan smiles and leans forward, bringing their lips together. Felix’s lips are soft and damp when Chan kisses him. He moves cautiously as if worried Chan was going to pull away before he could properly relax into the kiss. Of course, Chan doesn’t do that. Instead, Chan deepens it, his tongue licking into Felix’s mouth. They kiss like that for a while, as Felix’s hands snake underneath Chan’s thin black t-shirt, tracing patterns on his abdomen. 

When Chan pulls away again, Felix follows after him for a split second, before his eyes flutter open again. He tilts his head, a question without words, before Chan reaches his free hand up, thumb pressing gently against Felix’s lower lip. Felix stares up at Chan for a second, before his lips part and he takes Chan’s thumb into his mouth. His tongue swirls around it, wide eyes watching Chan closely. 

Chan doesn’t give him a response; not yet. Instead, he withdraws his thumb from his mouth and turns him around so his head falls back against Chan’s collarbone, making a small sound as he falls back against him. When Felix adjusts, Chan reaches his hand under his chin and tilts his head up, the sight in front of them far too gorgeous for Chan to enjoy alone.

When Felix looks up, he gasps. The sight of Felix curled against Chan’s chest, tucked between his legs like this, his skirt falling gently between his thighs… it’s enough to drive Chan insane already. Felix is so, so pretty, Chan can’t help himself from giving up all pretence and tearing into him like some carnivorous beast devouring his prey. 

But that isn’t what tonight is about.

No, tonight is about Felix getting to see just how gorgeous he is, getting to see the way his body reacts to Chan, the faces he makes, everything. He squirms under Chan’s gaze, the version in the mirror staring down at him almost hungrily, as if he’s just a rabbit ensnared in a trap. 

Chan hums, breaking the atmosphere, and reaches a hand for Felix’s, gently squeezing it. He leans over slightly, reaching for something just a little out of his grasp, lifting the bottle of lube and he shuffles, the tent in his boxers hitting against Felix’s back. 

“Lift your skirt for me, baby.” Chan tilts his head, demand whispered into the shell of Felix’s ear. It causes him to shiver before he does as he’s told, pulling the hem of the skirt upward, revealing his cock. 

“You can hold it like that, right?” He keeps whispering, arms coming around Felix’s chest so he can pop open the lube and pour some onto his hand directly in front of him. When he looks up, however, he’s startled to see Felix’s gaze staring straight back at him, mouth hanging ever so slightly ajar. There’s drool gathering in the corners of his mouth, but Felix either doesn’t seem to care, or hasn’t registered it yet. “Felix, you with me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m here, I’m okay. Do you - always look at me like that?” 

Chan is preoccupied, focused on coating his fingers in lube, so he only half registers Felix’s question, but he scrunches his face up as he thinks over it, processing what he was asked. “Like what?”

“Like you’re going to eat me.”

Instead of giving an immediate response, Chan just dips his head down, smiling as Felix tilts his head, granting Chan access to his neck without thinking. He stares at the mirror reflection of them as he sinks his teeth into the base of his neck, relishing in the hiss that he lets out in response. He sucks and licks at the skin until a red mark forms, pulling away, his eyes never drifting from Felix’s reflection. 

His hand lowers, grazes along Felix’s arm as he moves, teasingly slow. When he finally takes Felix’s cock in his hand, he watches as Felix shivers, head falling back against Chan, eyes closing. Immediately, he lifts his hand. “No, Lixie. Look in the mirror, okay? I want you to see how beautiful you are. Can you do that for me, kitten?”

“Yes, hyung.” Felix lifts his head slowly, his eyes meeting Chan’s in the mirror. Chan just smiles, pets Felix’s hair as he takes his cock in his hand again. He moves his hand and Felix starts to whine, low and deep, his hands shaking as he holds the hem of the skirt up to his chest. 

He looks so cute and small, sitting in between Chan’s thighs, his mouth hanging open, drool spilling down his chin. His eyes are glazed over, but his attention doesn’t drop from the reflection in front of him. 

Chan removes his hand from Felix’s hair and gently trails his fingers down his exposed thigh, nails dragging along the skin. The action elicits more noise from Felix, his hands faltering for a second, the fabric of the skirt lowering before he lifts it once more. 

It’s sweet how much Felix allows himself to endure so long as he’s doing what he’s told. So long as Felix knows he’s being a good kitten for Chan, he’ll wait patiently, ignoring how much his hands are shaking, how desperate he is to fold in on himself and achieve the release he wants so badly. He knows it’ll be better when Chan gives it to him, when he’s cooing praises into his ear, reminding him of how good he is, how perfect he’s been, how patient and desperate he is. 

Chan keeps dragging his hand slowly, Felix’s cock small in his grasp. He remembers the first time they did this when they were driven by sheer urgency and want, hidden in the backroom at Hyunjin’s gallery event. The sight of his cock almost entirely covered by just one of Chan’s hands had driven Felix crazy. 

Felix whines, words barely forming in any coherent manner as Chan maintains the pace he’s set, waiting until Felix finally cracks and begins to beg for him to move faster, to do more. Begs for something, anything, to happen. 

It doesn’t take long. It never does.

“Hyung, please -” He begins, his words slipping between moans and incoherent whines. “More, please. Chan, faster, more, please-” He’s struggling to keep the skirt up, his focus on their reflection slipping the longer this goes on. There are tears welling in the corners of his eyes and he pushes back against Chan, his hips rolling against his hand and his boxers. 

It catches Chan off guard and he stumbles, his head dropping to lean against Felix’s shoulder as a choked moan spills from him. He presses the hand that was once tracing over Felix’s thighs against his hip, keeping Felix completely trapped between Chan’s body and his hand. He rolls his hips against him, causing Felix to mewl, tears now falling down his cheeks. 

Chan swipes his thumb across the slit of Felix’s cock, gathering the precum. He lifts his hand to Felix’s mouth and the boy takes his thumb between his lips, tongue collecting the mixture of lube and precum and cleaning it off. Chan watches his reflection, the way he stares up at him through his tears, seemingly pleading with Chan, desperately trying to prove he’s being good. Which, Chan can’t really find it in himself to deny. Felix is always good for him.

So he picks up his pace, jerking Felix off as his moans fill the room, finally getting closer to that release he’s being pushed towards. His other hand moves to take one of Felix’s in his, interlocking their fingers together and letting the skirt fall back down, brushing against Chan’s hand as it slides against his cock. 

“Hyung - can - hyung,” Felix can barely talk, his deep voice twisting something in Chan’s gut. Felix’s eyes flutter closed as his head drops back against Chan once more, too overwhelmed to keep himself focused anymore. 

“What is it? Use your words, baby. Can you do that for me?” Chan whispers, his lips sweeping across the skin of Felix’s shoulder and neck between sentences. “You know what to do if you can’t speak, don’t you kitten?” With that, Chan slows his pace down, making up for it by kissing along Felix’s neck. 

“Wanna’ ride you.” Felix turns his head to the side, his deep voice piercing into Chan’s brain - or so it feels like, anyway. Chan startles, lifting his hand from Felix’s cock and settling both of them on his hips. Felix begins to turn round to face him and he shakes his head. 

“Not this time, kitten. Face the mirror, okay? I want you to see all the pretty faces you make, don't you want to see how beautiful you are for me?" Chan speaks gently, thumbs rubbing small circles against his hips. Felix nods in response, his lips forming a small pout at not getting to bury his head in Chan's shoulder like he usually does in this position.

"Can you prep yourself for me?" Chan asks, peppering Felix's shoulder with bites. His teeth don't sink in greatly, it's mostly just as a sign of affection between the pair of them. Perhaps Chan's a little possessive too. Without answering verbally, Felix takes the lube from where Chan tossed it after he was done with it and begins to generously coat his fingers in it, before reaching down and pushing his finger inside his hole.

He whines at the feeling, teeth dragging across his lower lip. Chan is transfixed by the sight. He always is, of course, but there's something about watching Felix finger himself through the reflection of the mirror that makes it far more captivating. His hands are too small for him to properly stretch himself, they both know that, but Chan loves to watch him try, loves the way his face screws up in agitation and impatience when he's basically no closer to his orgasm than he was before he started.

As Chan stares at the mirror, Felix glances up and stares back through half-lidded eyes. His mouth is partly open, his tongue just slightly visible between pale pink lips. The drool is dripping down his chin now, a small puddle forming on the floor in front of him. If they do this again, Chan'll have to prepare a towel. Felix is ethereal, especially like this, a sight that's reserved for Chan himself to view. Felix whines Chan's name, his voice low and full of need. It goes straight to Chan's cock, causing it to twitch, reminding Chan that he hasn't been paying it enough attention. But how could he, when Felix is in front of him, desperately fingering himself, trying to be good for him?

When Chan looks up at himself, black t-shirt still clinging to his torso, he's suddenly all too aware of what Felix meant when he mentioned the way he looks at him. Looking at himself now, he's surprised by what stares back. There's something animalistic about the way he looks, panting, his fingers digging into Felix's hips. His hair is sticking to his forehead, strands falling into his eyes. He looks intimidating like he really does plan to devour Felix whole. Maybe he does.

Instead, he just leaves another hickey on Felix's skin, which doesn't help Felix any, but tames down whatever beast seems to have possessed Chan. For now.

Felix barks Chan's name, almost as if issuing a demand. But they both know it's a request; a prayer for him to finally use his fingers, instead of making Felix suffer from the 'almost' that his own provide. Chan just laughs, before reaching down and tugging on Felix's wrist. He quickly pulls his fingers out of himself and grabs Chan's hand from his hip, guiding it to his mouth so he can bite down on his index finger.

Chan winces as his teeth sink into his finger before he taps two fingers against Felix's cheek. He can bite all he wants when Chan doesn't need both his hands. When Felix doesn't let go, Chan simply sighs. "Lix, I need my hand. Unless you want to pour the lube on my hand?"

When Felix simply lifts the bottle and pops it open, Chan just lifts his hand, quirking an eyebrow at the apparent loss of his other hands' functionality, on account of his boyfriend deciding it needs to be in his mouth. Which is fine. He can feel the drool pooling around and on his finger, contrasting the cold lube being poured onto his hand.

Once his fingers are adequately coated, Chan wastes no time in pushing a finger into Felix and curling it. Felix's teeth sink into Chan's finger once more, harsher this time, before his jaw goes slack and drops open. Chan pumps his finger in slowly, enjoying the sounds spilling unrestrained from Felix. His body sinks down against Chan, unable to hold himself in a somewhat seated position anymore.

Chan doesn't mind; even less so when he glances up at the mirror again and sees Felix, legs spread wide with Chan's hand between them, pushed underneath the fabric of the skirt, his own hands scrunched into balls against the floor. His torso has remnants of bite marks from days prior, where Chan couldn't help but mark Felix as his entirely, especially since they had the time for the marks to fade before Felix was back to living with his roommates on college grounds or when Chan's roommate Jisung returned. After all, it had been enough of a nightmare last time Jisung had spotted a hickey poking out underneath Felix's shirt.

His head is thrown back carelessly against Chan's shoulder, his face turned to the side, Chan's finger still pressed against his tongue. He stares at him as he pushes a second finger inside Felix, causing his hips to thrust forward instinctively, chasing more. He's tight around his fingers; his own unable to match the thickness and length of Chan's fingers, nevermind his cock.

Chan knew this beforehand, of course, but he always loved to feel the reminder. He pushes one of his fingers against Felix's prostate, causing the boy to clamp his teeth down on the finger still in his mouth, a somewhat muted scream vibrating throughout him.

Chan keeps going like this, watching the final ribbons of Felix's sanity unravel as he does, precum leaking from his cock and spilling down onto the floor below him. Felix claws at Chan's arm, nails scratching at his skin as he sobs intermittently mumbling Chan's name between sobs.

"Yes, baby? Are you okay? What's your safeword?"

"I'm - okay - just need - just need you - please," He sobs, weakly tugging on Chan's arm, "wanna' ride you now, hyung, please - I've been so so g-good."

Chan can't refuse him, not when he's this destroyed, begging and pleading to ride him. He withdraws his hand and rests it on Felix's hip. "Safeword first, Felix."

"Banana - I don't need it, Chan, please."

Chan hums, tapping his fingers against Felix's hip. "Okay, baby. C'mere."

As soon as he's granted permission, Felix turns to Chan and begins to climb into his lap, their mouths crashing together. They kiss haphazardly for a little as Felix settles, hips rolling back and forth, desperately chasing any form of friction. "Kitten, you gotta' face the mirror, remember? We're close to the best part, almost there, baby, I want you to see what you look like riding me. Don't you want to see it?"

Felix nods slowly, turning around to regard his reflection before he reaches down and takes Chan's cock in his hands and slowly lowers himself onto it, teeth sinking into his lower lip once more. Once he's bottomed out, Chan rubs soothing circles on his hips, whispering a stream of praise into his ear.

Soon enough, Felix starts off slow, raising himself up and dropping back down a few times before he picks up the pace, slamming himself down. Chan guides him with his hands digging into his hips, his own hips snapping forward to match his stride. "Look - fuck - look at yourself, baby. You're so gorgeous like this, so pretty for me, aren't you kitten? So fucking good."

The skirt sticks to the sweat on Felix's thighs, his precum dribbling down them and dampening the fabric further. Chan is staring at Felix in the mirror. He knew this would be good, his imaginations version of this exact scenario has been on loop in his head for weeks now, since they first bought the floor-length mirror, but actually seeing it feels like a transcendent experience; like he might actually meet God when he comes.

Felix's hands find purchase digging into Chan's exposed thighs as he bounces on his cock, before he begins to slow down, stuttering, incomprehensible gibberish spilling from his mouth. His head hangs forward, which leads to Chan holding his head up so he can see the image of them in the mirror. At that, Felix speaks; "'M'gonna - gonna' come, hyung."

Chan drops his hand, letting Felix's head fall back against his shoulder as he combs his hand through his hair. "You've been so good for me, baby. Come for me - come for hyung." As he speaks, his other hand drops down to curl around Felix's cock, helping him get there.

When Felix comes, Chan makes sure to watch the reflection. He watches Felix's eyes roll to the back of his head, his jaw tensing until come shoots out of his cock, coating Chan's fingers in it. He lets go, choosing to now focus all his attention on thrusting into him, hitting Felix's prostate again and again. Felix mewls, nails scratching anything within his reach.

Chan can feel his orgasm fast approaching, can feel the coil in his stomach rapidly tightening. His hips snap up against Felix, who's just whimpering, oversensitive, rolling his hips against Chan as much as he has the energy to.

"Chan hyung... come inside me please." He whispers quietly between gasps and whines.

With that, Chan can't hold back anymore and he pushes deep into Felix before he comes, whispering more praise as he does. He doesn't even register what he's saying, just letting words pour from within him. Before he can stop, Felix glances down and stares at the faint outline of Chan's cock inside him and groans as beads of come leak out of his cock once more.

Chan pets Felix's hair as he comes, before lifting him off him and pulling him flush against his chest, gently kissing his hair and wiping the drool off his face. "You okay?"

Felix turns himself round so he's properly facing him and smiles sleepily. "Yeah, m'good." He stretches his hands up and ruffles Chan's hair, sticking his tongue out at him afterwards. "We should go shower, shouldn't we?"

"Probably, yeah. We can watch some Masterchef after though if you want?"

"I love you man. You just get me."

"Love you too, Lix."


End file.
